Lord of the Lands
by Haipaa Shadou
Summary: A story that focuses most around Sesshoumaru and his lost love and such


I've recently lacked inspiration and all of a sudden felt inspired again so I decided to write an Inuyasha ficcy, I'm on an Inuyasha kick right now. If you'd like to see images off the charry's.  
  
This is Tenrousei  
  
http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/5329913/  
  
http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/5322049/  
  
Here is Inumouretsu  
  
http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/5329860/  
  
http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/5322063/  
  
Tenrousei and Inumouretsu are my own original characters.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The scene comes into view within a large valley as a young girl with long hair gazes into the distance down the hill towards a group of demons standing nearby. Her sparkling amber eye's focused on the similiar looking boy who appears to lead the demons.  
  
Boy: This is your last chance, Tenrousei.  
  
The girl shakes her head quickly running ahead of the tall man standing beside her, her long gown flowing behind her.  
  
Tenrousei: I would die before marrying you!  
  
She yells angrily.  
  
Boy: So be it.  
  
He says and holds out his hand the demons quickly take off for them.  
  
Tenrousei: Father!  
  
She yells looking back to the tall man who pushes her out of the way just as one of the demons attack.  
  
Tenrousei's Father: Take Dairikimaru and run!  
  
Tenrousei: No.  
  
She says standing firmly.  
  
Tenrousei's Father: GO!  
  
He yells angrily as his eye's begin to glow red, his long hair flaring up around him from the power.  
  
Tenrousei: If Sesshoumaru were he------  
  
She begins to say stopping as her father stops and reaches out smacking her hard across the face. Tenrousei's eye's widen with disbelief and she turns and runs away.  
  
Tenrousei: Die then.  
  
She says in her mind as she runs away, tears streaming from her eye's. She reaches down grabbing a small boy as she passes him propping him on her back.  
  
Tenrousei: Let's go.. Dairikimaru!  
  
She yells as they take off, Tenrousei's Father pauses looking back watching as they leave, his eye's widen as he sense's something huge nearby. He turns in time to see a huge claw coming straight for him.  
  
Tenrousei's Father: Why do you do this? Inumouretsu!  
  
He yells as he thrusts out his hand and the huge demon jolts back Inumouretsu laughs.  
  
Inumouretsu: Where is her precious Sesshoumaru now?  
  
He asks mockingly as he cackles maniacally, Tenrousei pauses hearing his laugh and turns and looks back.  
  
Tenrousei: You wait here.. Dairikimaru.  
  
She says setting him down and she turns and runs back. Dairikimaru stands there gazing at her with wide eye's as she takes off into the distance with incredible speed.  
  
Dairikimaru: Come back soon.. older sister..   
  
He whispers as a soft wind picks up brushing his long hair and clothing off to the side.  
  
Tenrousei: I will kill that bastard myself!  
  
She says in her mind as she runs her eye's glowing red as she quickly shifts form into a large dog demon, leaping in the air slamming against the demon as it has her father.. also transformed pinned on the ground. Inumouretsu laughs.  
  
Inumouretsu: So you want to fight like that?   
  
He asks as his eye's glow red and he quickly changes form, his huge paw stomping viciously against the ground mocking her. Tenrousei let's out a loud roar, looking back as her father pushes her downto the ground charging at Inumourtetsu, Inumourtetsu stands there watching and then opens his mouth as white lightning like energy starts to charge in his mouth and then shoots out slamming into Tenrousei's father. Tenrousei looks over to her father with wide eye's as all the demons leap on him attacking at once, her eye's widening as Inumourtetsu leaps on her pinning her onto the ground biting hard onto her neck. She screams out in pain and then quickly begins to change form, returning to her human like look. Inumourtetsu jumps back and quickly changes, returning to his. Laughing maniacally as he gazes down to Tenrousei laying lifelessly on the ground. He turns looking up to her father smiling as he thrusts out his hand slamming lightning into him and he screams, turning to Inumourtetsu breathing heavily.  
  
Inumourtetsu: Die.  
  
He says coldly looking over as the huge demon on his side leaps at Tenrousei's father biting hard into him, green poison jolting out of him quickly taking over his body. As the demon pulls back, Tenrousei's body is stuck to him as his fang is stuck into him. The large demon pulls as hard as he can ripping the fang out of his mouth leaving it in the father's body. Inumourtetsu laughs looking over to Tenrousei who lays there lifelessly, smiling he thrusts out his hand as sharp objects explode out of his hand slamming into her body cutting her all over her.  
  
Inumourtetsu: There. If she wasn't dead, she is now.  
  
He says with an amused smile and then turns and begins to walk away.  
  
Inumourtetsu: Retrieve the younger brother, bring him to my palace.   
  
He says coldly.  
  
Inumourtetsu: Bring the boy alive.  
  
He says and then leaves.   
  
The scene changes to late that evening as Tenrousei's hand slowly begins to move, her eye's slowly opening.  
  
Tenrousei: Bastard...   
  
She whispers as she attempts to find the strength to sit up, her mouth curling into pain as her eye's widen as she feels the cuts all over her body.  
  
Tenrousei: I have lost so much blood..   
  
She says as she gazes down at the puddle of blood that she is laying in.  
  
Tenrousei: I must continue living... I must.. have my father's.. revenge..   
  
She whispers as she forces herself to stand, groaning outloud in pain as she stumbles.  
  
Tenrousei: That fang..   
  
She whispers as she gazes at the fang stuck in her father's lifeless body, stumbling over to him she climbs up onto his body reaching out for the huge fang, closing her eye's as she cringes putting what's left of her strength into pulling out, she screams out as the fang goes flying out and she falls backwards slamming against the ground, the huge fang dropping down onto her.  
  
Tenrousei: I must.. get up..   
  
She whispers as she pushes the fang off her and slowly begins to stand picking it up along with her.  
  
Tenrousei: I know.. where I must go..   
  
She says and then her eye's begin to glow as she slowly changes into her larger form, reaching down with her head to pick the fang up in her mouth.  
  
Tenrousei: I can.. move faster.. like this..   
  
She says in her mind and then groans.  
  
Tenrousei: I must move quickly.. I cannot maintain this for long.. I must find him him..   
  
She says as she begins to run as fast as she can with all her strength.  
  
The scene changes to the next day as Inuyasha and his friends are seen slowly making their way through a clearing, Inuyasha pauses looking over curiously as he notices Sesshoumaru walking by. Sesshoumaru pauses looking over as Inuyasha is seen charging at him all of a sudden.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I don't have time to play with you today, my dear little brother.  
  
He says amusingly as he easily dodges all of Inuyasha's blinded attacks.   
  
Miroku: We don't really have time for this we need to get the sword fixed.  
  
He calls out to Inuyasha who ignores him, Sesshoumaru's eye's widen as a soft wind begins to glow around them revealing the scent of blood. He stops pausing in mid dodge, his eye's wide as he feels it not even moving as Inuyasha's fist slams hard against his face slamming him onto the ground.  
  
Miroku: He hit him!  
  
He says with disbelief as they all run up to Inuyasha, Inuyasha turns in the direction of the scent.  
  
Inuyasha: I smell demon blood.. it is near Totosai's home.  
  
He says and then takes off in the direction that he smells it in, the other's leaping onto Kirara who quickly transforms taking off after him.  
  
Kagome: Wait for us! Inuyasha!  
  
She yells as he trails into the distance.  
  
The scene focuses on Sesshoumaru as his eye's open, wide with anger as he leaps up startling Jaken who is running up to him.  
  
Jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama?   
  
He mumbles confusingly as Sesshoumaru pushes passed him taking off up the hill after where Inuyasha and the other's go.  
  
Jaken: Sesshoumaru-samaaaaaa!!!  
  
He yells waving his arms, him and Rin running after him riding on their beast...  
  
The scene changes to nearby Totosai's home as Inuyasha stops gazing down at Tenrousei.  
  
Inuyasha: She is a dog demon?  
  
He mumbles as he gazes up at Kagome and the other's as they hop off Kirara running up to her.  
  
Kagome: Oh my god.. she's ... is she?   
  
Inuyasha: She's still alive.  
  
Kagome: We have to tend to her wounds.  
  
Inuyasha glances over to his shoulder as Myouga hops onto it.  
  
Myouga: That is the Lady of the Northern Lands, Lord Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome: The what?  
  
Myouga: The four sectors of land in this area are each protected by a dog demon.. Inuyasha's father was keeper of the Western Lands... Lady Tenrousei's father is keeper of the Northern.  
  
Kagome: Wow..   
  
She says and screams as Sesshoumaru comes out of nowhere flying down from up in the air, his fist slamming against the ground wear Inuyasha stood knocking a small crater into the hole, Tenrousei's body dropping slightly.  
  
Jaken runs up the large hill, Rin coming up behind him on the beast. Her eye's widening as she see's every one there.  
  
Jaken: Sesshoooumaru--saaaamaaaaa!  
  
He wails stopping as he reaches them, his eye's widening with disbelief as see's Tenrousei laying there lifelessly.   
  
Inuyasha: Get away from her Sesshoumaru.  
  
He says as he steps towards his older brother, stopping as Sesshoumaru turns... his gaze dark and menancing, his eye's freezing Inuyasha with fear at their sight.  
  
Jakken: Waaah.. Tenrousei-samaaaa..   
  
He yells running over to her.  
  
Kagome: She is still alive. I have medicine that can treat her wounds.  
  
Sesshoumaru: DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!!  
  
He yells angrily, his voice cold and shrilling as he gazes up at her, Kagome jumps back fearfully. Her eye's widening with disbelief as she see's Rin run up towards them.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Remain where you are, Rin.  
  
Rin's eye's widen and she stops on her command.  
  
Inuyasha: What is this? Your hanging out with humans now?  
  
Sesshoumaru: SILENCE!  
  
He yells angrily, Jaken wails and jumps back.  
  
Kagome: Please..   
  
She says summoning up the courage to step forward.  
  
Kagome: Please.. Seshoumaru allow me to tend to her wounds, she will die.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I am counting on that.  
  
He says to himself in his mind as he gazes down at her, his eye's widening as she faintly opens her red glowing eye's.  
  
Tenrousei: Inu.. mou... re... tsu..  
  
Her lifeless voice whispers, Sesshoumaru's eye's narrow as his rage builds.  
  
Myouga: Inueimai was murdered yesterday by Inumouretsu.  
  
Sesshoumaru: What did you say flea?   
  
He asks turning around harshly. Myouga gulps and turns to flea stopping as Inuyasha reaches out and grabs him.  
  
Myouga: Inumouretsu is killing off all the royal families so that he can rule all the lands..   
  
He says and then gets out of Inuyasha's fingers running away. Sesshoumaru looks over to Jaken his angry expression unlike anything that had ever been seen. His face softening as he senses Tenrousei slowly begin to move.  
  
Tenrousei: I must.. reach Totosai..   
  
She whispers as she pushes herself up groaning as she falls back down.  
  
Sesshoumaru: What is your business with Totosai, Tenrousei?  
  
He asks his voice all of a sudden calm, Tenrousei's eye's widen with disbelief and she slowly looks up to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Tenrousei: Sesshoumaru...   
  
She whispers weakly.  
  
Tenrousei: I .. I .. must reach.. Totosai.  
  
Sesshoumaru leans down and picks her up glancing down as she points to th elarge fang she was dragging.  
  
Inuyasha: I'll get the fang you get the girl.  
  
He mumbles annoyedly as he pushes passed Sesshoumaru grabbing him, Sesshoumaru's eye's narrow and then he turns looking over to Tenrousei as she groans in pain and then turns and begins to walk up the path towards Totosai's cave.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Come. Rin.  
  
He says as he walks, Rin nods and begins running up the path after her. Aa and Un's reins in her hand.  
  
The scene changes to within Totosai's cave as every one gathers around Totosai watching curiously.  
  
Kagome: I am going to have to take off her clothing to treat her wounds.  
  
Miroku: I'll help.  
  
He says in an eager, happy tone as he reaches out. His eye's widening as Sesshoumaru reaches out grabbing his hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'll burn your hand off.  
  
He says coldly as he gazes at Miroku with menancing eye's, Miroku gulps and nods pulling his hand away as Sesshoumaru releases it.  
  
Kagome: How 'bout all of you just go outside?  
  
Sango: I"m a girl so I will remain and help you, Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Ok. Sango-chan.  
  
Rin: I can help.  
  
Sesshoumaru: No. You can tend to Aa and Uun.  
  
Rin: Ok.. Sesshoumaru-sama...   
  
She says and turns and leaves the cave following after every one else.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Tell me, Tenrousei.  
  
He says not even looking down as Kagome slowly removes the girl's clothing.  
  
Tenrousei: Inumouretsu wants to take over the four lands..   
  
She whispers groaning as Kagome begins to tend to her wounds.  
  
Tenrousei: He wanted me to become his Queen so that I could bear him strong children.  
  
Kagome's eye's widen as she see's the necklace around her neck.  
  
Kagome: Oh it's so beautiful.  
  
She says gazing down at the star like flower made of jewels, slowly she reaches out to touch it. Her eye's widening as Sesshoumaru reaches out smacking her hand away. Kagome cowers down holding her hand defensively.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Don't touch that.  
  
He says coldly.  
  
Tenrousei: Sesshoumaru.  
  
She whispers, opening her eye's smiling faintly as Sesshoumaru returns his attention to her face.  
  
Tenrousei: The fang.   
  
Sesshoumaru: What about it?  
  
Tenrousei: It is the fang of the demon who killed my father..   
  
She whispers.  
  
Tenrousei: When I woke up.. it was stuck in father..   
  
Sesshoumaru: So you come to Totosai to forge a sword out of the fang of the demon who killed your father, to seek revenge against the demon using his own strength to destroy him.  
  
Tenrousei nods slowly.  
  
Tenrousei: And Inumouretsu has.. Dai-chan..   
  
She says softly.  
  
Tenrousei: I must get him back..   
  
Sesshoumaru: I will return him.  
  
He says and begins to stand, stopping as Tenrousei reaches up grabbing his hand. Sesshoumaru pauses looking back to her, his eye's softening greatly as his eye's somewhat form into a smile. Sango and Kagome look up their eye's widening with disbelief at his gaze.  
  
Sesshoumaru: We will set for him later then.  
  
Tenrousei closes her eye's slowly, her hand still tightly clenched to Sesshoumaru's, Sesshoumaru leans back down gazing down at her hand. His eye's sparkling with brightness as he sits there in silence.  
  
The scene changes to later on as Kagome finishes wrapping bandages over all of Tenrousei's wounds.  
  
Kagome: Her clothes are so torn up.. I wish I had brought extra clothing with me from home.  
  
She says, her eye's widening as Sesshoumaru lets go of Tenrousei's hand and begins to pull off his jacket dropping it down onto Tenrousei.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Totosai. Come here.  
  
He says gazing towards the entrance of the cave, Totosai's eye's widen with fear but he hesitantly comes.  
  
Sesshoumaru: She wants you to forge her a sword.  
  
He says and points back to the fang, pausing and looking back as he hear's Tenrousei speak. Kagome reaches out to push her back down as she sits up.  
  
Kagome: You have to rest.  
  
Tenrousei: No..   
  
She whispers and struggles to her feet walking over to Sesshoumaru, her eye's widening as she stumbles and begins to collapse Sesshoumaru reaches out dropping to his knee's to catch her. Her eye's widening as she realizes he is missing an arm.  
  
Tenrousei: Your arm .. is gone..   
  
She whispers as she looks up to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yeah.  
  
He says unemotionally as Inuyasha walks passed him, Miroku coming in behind him followed by Jaken and Rin.  
  
Totosai: I cannot use this dead fang to forge a sword.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eye's narrow and he stands reaching for his sword, Totosai wails with fear and runs over to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru pauses looking over to him as he pulls out his Tenseiga and then swipes above the fang.  
  
Sesshoumaru: There.  
  
He says looking back to Totosai who hesitantly steps away from Inuyasha.   
  
Totosai: Yes, yes. I can use this fang now.  
  
He says nodding as he walks up to it.  
  
Tenrousei: I am going home..   
  
She whispers as she stands and slowly walks out of the cave, softly moving with each step as she is about to drop. She pauses looking back into the cave.  
  
Tenrousei: I am glad to of seen you again.. Sesshoumaru.  
  
She says softly as her eye's begin to glow red and her body begins to glow as she prepares to change form, her eye's widening as she feels a sharp pain forcing her out of the transformation dropping her to her knee's. Sesshoumaru quickly runs up to her leaning down beside her.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I will take you.  
  
Tenrousei looks up to him and smiles somewhat.  
  
Tenrousei: They can't keep us apart now.. you will remain by my side always.. ??   
  
She asks in a curious and faint tone, Sesshoumaru's eye's widen somewhat yet he remains silent as he gazes down at her.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Rin.  
  
He says turning back to her, Rin hops up and nods runnign over to her.  
  
Sesshoumaru: This human travels wth me.  
  
Tenrouse's eye's widen and she smiles looking up to Rin faintly.  
  
Tenrousei: You of all people, travelling with a human.. a child at that.  
  
Rin smiles.  
  
Rin: My name is Rin.  
  
Tenrousei: And I am Tenrousei.  
  
Rin: I'm glad to meet you, Tenrousei... sama?   
  
Tenrousei: Hime.  
  
Rin: Hime? You are a princess?  
  
Tenrousei nods slowly and then looks over as Jakken comes up to them.  
  
Jakken: Sesshoumaru-sama is a Prince, you did not know of this Rin?  
  
Rin shakes her head no, Jakken smiles eagerly enjoying the fact that he gets to tell a story.  
  
Jakken: Well. Sesshoumaru-sama is the Lord of the Western Lands and now, Tenrousei is the Lady of the Northern Lands.. now that her father is gone.. they are the ruler's of those lands. A long time ago there was an alliance between the Northern and Western Lands.. Tenrousei-hime and Seshoumaru-sama are the same age, they were born only days apart.. Sesshoumaru-sama being first. Sesshoumaru-sama's father was a great demon and beings as though Tenrousei was born around the same time.. the two Lord's of the North and West decided that they would strengthen their alliance so they ---  
  
He says stopping as Sesshoumaru turns and slams his arm against Jakken knocking him back into the wall, Rin's eye's widen watching Jakken's path as he slams against the side of the cave.  
  
Tenrousei: So you no longer love me then.. Sesshoumaru..   
  
She says inching away from him gazing at him with sad eye's. Sesshoumaru remains silent.  
  
Tenrousei: My hand in marriage was promised to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Rin's eye's widen.  
  
Rin; You were Sesshoumaru-sama's fiancee?  
  
Tenrousei nods looking up as Sesshoumaru stands and walks away, beginning down the path leading away from Totosai's home.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Let's go. Rin.  
  
Rin looks up to him hesitantly.  
  
Rin: But.. what about Tenrousei-hime  
  
Sesshoumaru: Leave her.  
  
He says coldly and continues down the path. Tenrousei's eye's widen with disbelief and then she smiles gazing down at the ground as she silently understands. Watching as Sesshoumaru pauses and looks back.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Rin.  
  
He says firmly, Rin's eye's widen again and she looks over to Tenrousei and then slowly stands and begins to walk away.  
  
Tenrousei: You are going to take that from him? Rin-chan?  
  
She asks curiously, Rin's eye's widen and she stops and turns around.  
  
Tenrousei: You do not have to take those harsh words from him.  
  
She says as she stands and begins to walk towards her.  
  
Tenrousei: I will show you how you deal with Sesshoumaru.  
  
She says pausing.  
  
Tenrousei: When he becomes like this.  
  
She says as she holds out her hand nodding as a short pole with a ball on the end floats into her hand. Totosai's eye's widen, looking over as Inuyasha and the other's come out of the cave watching curiously as Tenrousei leaps for Sesshoumaru thrusting the weapon out towards him as the ball jolts out attached to a chan. Sesshoumaru smiles easily dodging her weak attack, mocking her as he easily dances back and forth dodging her blinded attacks.  
  
Sesshoumaru: You fight like Inuyasha.  
  
He says amusingly, Tenrousei's eye's narrow and she leaps up towards him.  
  
Tenrousei: Don't you compare me to a half breed!!  
  
She screams as she disappears, appearing behind him. Sesshoumaru's eye's widen and he turns just intime to see the chains wrap around him and she thrusts out the weapon swinging him into the other wall of the cave, the wall somewhat shattering at his body.  
  
Tenrousei: Don't you.. compare me to a half breed..   
  
She whispers again as she begins to breath hard and drops. Sesshoumaru stands up slowly and looks down to her with a smile and then looks over to Rin with a slight nod.  
  
Sesshoumaru: And that is how.. Tenrousei deals with I, Lord Sesshoumaru.   
  
Rin giggles and smiles.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Let's go now.  
  
He says as he walks over to Tenrousei picking her up throwing her over his shoulder. Totosai starts after them picking up the weapon Tenrousei had taken.  
  
Totosai: Take this. She can have it when she awakens.  
  
Sesshoumaru pauses looking back, walking up to Totosai he reaches out and takes it.  
  
Totosai: Her sword shall be done within a week.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Very well.  
  
He says and then starts again pausing as Inuyasha jumps down infront of him.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I have more important things.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah yeah, whatever.  
  
He says mockingly as he reaches up to his eye small lightning like energy appears as the black ball of his eye begins to come out forming a huge portal.  
  
Inuyasha: Go get your stupid arm.  
  
Sesshoumaru stands there a moment gazing at Inuyasha and then he leaps into the portal returning not to long after it his arm re-attached.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Don't think I will thank you.  
  
He says gazing at Inuyasha as the grave returns to Inuyasha's eye. Inuyasha snorts annoyedly.  
  
Inuyasha: I didn't expect you to.  
  
He says mockingly turning and watching as Sesshoumaru walks passed him, Rin, Jakken and Aa and Un slowly following after him. Inuyasha pauses looking over as Kagome comes over to him putting her arm on his shoulder.  
  
Kagome: That was a good thing you did. .. Inuyasha.  
  
She says with a smile watching as they continue down the path. 


End file.
